


One step at a Time

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Braime - Freeform, Brienne is inderstanding, F/M, Healing wounds, Jaime is in pain but Brienne is there to cheer him up, What if Jaime survived the attack on KL and went back to Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: After surving King's Landing, Jaime finds his way back to Winterfell.While recovering from his serious injuries, he has a conversation with Brienne during a bath.





	One step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just think the Bath is a place where important stuff happens...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this quick drabble <3
> 
> (If you have any Braime prompts feel free to send to me and I will see if I can write about it)
> 
> Have a great week everyone!

Jaime sat on the bath, getting soaked and feeling the salts acting on the wounds of his body. It hurt, his skin seemed to be burning every time it got in contact with the healing salts.

There was a sound coming from the bathroom door, suddenly Brienne of Tarth appeared. She closed the door behind her and walked slowly towards the water.

"What are you doing here?" Jaime asked trying to hide his pained expression.

"I'm here to take a bath."

Brienne looked nervous, the bathrobe she wore slipped through her pale skin and then she entered the water. She sat far away from Jaime but facing him with a determined look.

He sat straight then, not wanting to show her he was in pain.

Jaime reached Winterfell that same day after failing to save Cersei and getting almost killed by Eron. The sword wound on his abdomen still hurt and thank the Seven for the healers of Winterfell. They were quick to help him, and even after they told him he wouldn't survive...Jaime survived. They were impressed by his determination of staying alive.

"I'm glad you are alive." Jaime went back to the present after hearing Brienne's voice. "I'm glad you are here." She tried to smile but something made her face get sullen.

Jaime grunted, not so sure how to respond to what she said.

"I didn't know where to go."

"You came back...alive. That's the only thing important." 

He leaned back on the bathtub wall, trying to not succumb to exhaustion or pain. He needed to say that he didn't want to have left before...that he regretted going to Cersei...that he wanted to turn back in time and continue to share her bed as if nothing had changed.

"I'm sorry." Brienne was surprised, he could see in her raised eyebrows and teary eyes, that she felt too much. "I hate that I left. I hate that I hate myself to the point that I hurt others."

The water started to move around him, she was coming closer, never leaving his eyes.

She then placed a hand on his shoulder, her hand was warm even though the water was already getting colder.

"We can take one step at a time...we can start by asking yourself if during the next 60 seconds will you hate yourself...try it."

He was tired, and hurt and he felt awful appearing so bad in front of her. Jaime hated himself, with her though he felt that he could be his hateful self. Because he knew she would be there to bring him back to light, to push the goodness inside his heart to the surface.

"I'm fine…"

"And if you're not...I'm going to be there next to you to punch some sense into your head."

Brienne smiled, her goofy kind of smile that he only saw her doing once. His eyes lit up by the action, and he was surprised when she leaned down and kissed him.

He never thought he would taste her lips again. After days riding while bleeding out in King's Road, he dreamed about her eyes, her lips and her heart. He feared that he would die before seeing her once more, and there he was: in the arms of the woman he loves.

 

**THE END**


End file.
